Onesided Love
by anime1hinata
Summary: An-chan sees Takano and Ritsu kissing after confessing her love to him.  What is her reaction?   Very first fanfic! :'D


Unrequited Love

Character: Kohinata An

**SPOILER ALERT: A lot of scenes in this fic were copied from Chapter 8 in the manga, so if you haven't read it, you might not understand some parts.**

**A/N:**  
><strong>Kay', so this is my very first fic and I probably did crappy.. D:<strong>  
><strong>But, please be polite and I would love you to tell me about anything that I could fix in my future fics.<strong>  
><strong>So, I was wondering An-chan's reaction would be if she saw Takano and Ritsu kiss.<strong>  
><strong>I mean, everyone probably thinks it would be shocked, and I think that too, but I wanted to make it more than just a shocked reaction. ^_^"<strong>  
><strong>Also, If you didn't read chapter 8 of the manga, then you might not understand some parts.<strong>  
><strong>And, this would be a SPOILER to you, as well.<strong>  
><strong>Well, please R&amp;R after reading and I would love you to point out any problems!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi. It belongs to Shungiku Nakamura-sensei.**

* * *

><p>"I really love you, Ricchan!"<br>Ritsu looked surprised for a few moments, until he finally said something.  
>"...I'm sorry, An-chan," He muttered, "But I don't love you in that sense."<br>An-chan felt like the whole world was going to end. As if everything was going to dissappear in that exact second.  
>"I know I've mentioned this to you before, but...I've told my parents that I won't go through with this engagement," Ritsu explained, "If you didn't really understand that, then I apologize."<br>"Then, do you have someone else you love?" An-chan blurted out.  
>"Eh?" Ritsu looked both confused and surprised.<br>"Like that person you liked back in high school?" An-chan actually had a specific person to whom she was reffering to. It was _Saga Masamune_, their senpai back in high school.  
>"Why are you bringing up something from so long ago?" Ritsu asked.<br>"Well, even when you were in other relationships, they never lasted very long," An-chan began, "I thought that you might be in love with me, but it seems it isn't that, ether...so then, maybe...maybe you're still in love with that person..." As much as it hurt An-chan to know the truth and even say those words, she had to confirm it.  
>"Ah! N-No!" Ritsu yelled, "That's..." Ritsu stopped for a long moment. An-chan wondered why he was denying it so much.<br>"...Yeah...That might be true..." An-chan felt on the verge of tears. She loved Ritsu so much, but yet he didn't love her back.  
>"Oi! Onodera!" An-chan looked up to see a male figure approaching them.<br>The man had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was also dressed in a suit.  
>"Quit chit-chatting and get back to work! They still need help cleaning some stuff!" He said, not bothering to look at An-chan.<br>She slowly remembered meeting him. It was Ritsu's neighbor, Takano.  
>"...You're the neghbor from the other day.." She said, confused to why he was here.<br>"Ah, he's also my superior at work." Ritsu explained to her.  
>"Get back to work already!" Takano interrupted.<br>"Ah! Yes!" Ritsu said and forgot about An-chan.  
>"Fine! I'm leaving!" An-chan said and started running towards the door.<br>"Wait! I'll see you out!" Ritsu yelled, but it was no use. An-chan ignored him and continued running, but stopped when Ritsu was out of her sight.  
>She wanted to spy a little on Ritsu and Takano, thinking that they're might be more of a relationship between them, other than just boss and employee.<br>She sneaked back to the hall and hid behind a wall, so that they couldn't see her.  
>She then took a peek to see if they were still there. And they were.<br>"H-How much of our conversation did you hear?" Ritsu asked, as if he were embarassed.  
>"...Most of it..." Takano said, looking straight into Ritsu's emerald green eyes.<br>Ritsu's obvious blush could be seen as it sprinkled the top of his ears.  
>Takano smirked and moved his face closer to Ritsu, until their lips finally met.<br>Ritsu started squirming at first, but then closed his eyes and just melted into the kiss.  
>An-chan was shocked. Since when was Ritsu in love with his neighbor? She was questioning herself that over and over again, until she heard more talking.<br>"Hey...When are you going to admit you love me? You know I've been in love with you for the past 10 years, right?"  
>It was right then when it all made sense. Takano was the senpai Ritsu loved so much. How could she have missed that detail?<br>"N-Never! I'm not in love with you! I just had to say that because of the situation!" Ritsu raised his voice, his blush turning into a deeper pink.  
>She wondered why Ritsu was in so much denial, if he was so open about his feelings back in high school.<br>She also kept questioning the fact that Ritsu was in love with a _man_.  
>"I-I'm going back to work!" Ritsu muttered and ran away, which left Takano alone.<br>After a few seconds, Takano giggled to himself and also left.  
>An-chan found that there was no point in being here anymore, so she just went outside.<br>When she was already in front of the hotel, before she knew it, tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
>She was dissapointed, angry and, most of all, had her heart broken by the person she loved most.<br>After a while, her tears stopped coming out. She took a deep breath, grabbed her phone and called a taxi.  
>'<em>One day, I'll make you love me back, Ricchan!<em>' That same sentence echoed inside her mind on her way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! It's done! Well, I know it's crappy, but please R&amp;R! :DD<strong>


End file.
